CoA: Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale
by Commandement de Deuxime
Summary: the tale of Ryuuto Hakesima in his quest againts Kurooja and his Agent. In the CoA saga, based on my original novel as a base and CoA storylines. Actually its the other way around with the novel but Meh. :P Btw, i rate my sucsses on my review count. On Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

The theory of multiple dimensions- much more than a theory. For there are many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, near infinite amount, actually, of dimensions. Each one comes from a world known as Auruboth. Auruboth is now in danger from a dark, evil being known as Kurooja. He is corrupting all of the dimensions, slowly to some, extremely fast to others. In a particular dimension known as Oid, Kurooja has sent his Agent Of K, a similar dark and twisted being. And he won't stop till all of Oid is under his thumb.

* * *

Welcome to a world where there are four sentient species whom preside in it. These beings live in different planes in Oid, and each species was entrusted two powerful artifacts. All posses some level of varying 'mystical' energies.

The Humans, beings with high potential and complex minds. They live primarily on the Co plane and the Hu plane. They were entrusted with The Trust of Hu and one of the Keyz

The Demonoids, beings ranging from spirit-like creatures to people with tails to dragons. They too live on the previous planes primarily, but many also live or at least visit frequently, the De Plane. They were entrusted with the Roar of De and one of the Keyz

The Angeloids, angelic beings with wings and Halos, but can look like anyone due to their limited shape shifting powers (I.e. they cannot increase their body mass but could turn into, say, Johnny Cash). They too preside in the Co and Hu planes and frequent the An plane. They were entrusted with the Halos, a protective force, and the last of the Keyz

The Supreme Kai, a species that exists in many dimensions that tend to be the guardians, watchers, or protectors. They preside mostly in the Realm of the Kais, other wise known as the Ka plane. They were entrusted with the Potora earrings and the Z Zanpakatou

* * *

Our story starts with a young Kai who has entered the Hu plane for the first time. As he steps out of the inter-planer portal, he remembers his test to come to this plane as he touched the Potora earring on his left ear.

"Man Gramps can be such a pain…" he said to himself, wincing, and then walking towards one of the nearby sidewalks. At one of the street crossings, he saw a rather developed teenage girl rush out on the road trying to cross when suddenly a large truck was speeding down the street and was about to hit the girl. Thinking fast, he jumped into her side, pushing her out of the way, but putting himself in the way of the truck.

"Oh this is gonna hurt" he said as the truck was coming towards him to fast for him to jump out of the way…

**What will happen to our young Kai friend? Find out next time on CoA: Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale**

**AN: How do you like my second fanfic based on my original novel? It's also a part in the grand Coalition Of Authors Saga of stories**


	2. Chapter 2

The theory of multiple dimensions much more than a theory. For there are many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, near infinite amount, actually, of dimensions. Each one comes from a world known as Auruboth. Auruboth is now in danger from a dark, evil being known as Kurooja. He is corrupting all of the dimensions, slowly to some, extremely fast to others. In a particular dimension known as Oid, Kurooja has sent his Agent Of K, a similar dark and twisted being. And he won't stop till all of Oid is under his thumb...

* * *

**Last time on CoA: Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale-**

**"Oh this is gonna hurt" he said as the truck was coming towards him to fast for him to jump out of the way…**

"Oh this is gonna hurt" said our young Kai friend as the speeding truck hit him head on. There was a resounding _**CRASHHHH!** _and a large amount of smoke.

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God" was the current mantra of the girl who our young Hero had pushed out of the way. "Are you okay!?" she screamed, running into the smoke. As the smoke cleared, she saw that the trucks front was caved in immensely, so much so that the headlights were directly in front of the truck drivers face. Remarkably, the trucker was not injured. But the girl only noticed the teen lying on the ground, the same who saved her from being hit by the truck.

"Hey. are you okay?" she said, frantically shaking him by the shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Oh my God I've got to call 911..." she said, getting out her cell phone and starting to dial 911 when suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down and saw that it was the teen's hand, and then saw him shake his head no.

"Why?" she inquired "you're injured..." he shook his head no again and stood up, albeit shakily, and wiped some of the oil of his traditional Kai garb with his free hand since his other hand was still gripped firmly around her wrist. He than made the 'follow me' motion with his head and began pulling her along towards a nearby field. Surprisingly, to the girl, no one seemed to see them as they moved away from the crowd. During this, she got a better look at our protagonist. He was wearing traditional Supreme Kai clothes in green and red. He had a condition known as Heterochromia in the eyes, one being red and the other being green. He was wearing a plain black headband and had black, spiky hair that had two fringes, one being white and the other being red. He had a healthy skin tone of light tan. He seemed and was rather tall compared to her, she being 4' 11" (And damn proud!) and him being somewhere around 5' 8".

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, for the first time noticing that they were far into the city complex and in a back alley with a dead end and no way out. He then let go of her wrist and sat down cross-legged and motioned for her to sit down in front of him.

"Okay, so why are we out in the middle of an alley?" she asked, trying to find out more of her savior. He said nothing and removed a small rock from his pocket and held it close to his mouth, his hands cupped. She heard him blowing on it and then when he moved his hands away the rock was On. Fire. he set it down between them and then finally said something.

"So, why were you rushing into the street in front of a speeding truck?" He asked, with an inquiring tone.

"Well..." she began, slightly embarresed "I was trying to get to a resturant to get their last box of instant ramen... say, what's your name? I'm Mizuka."

"I'm Ryuuto Hakeshima, and I'm a Kai" Ryuuto said, not thinking.

"Bwaaaaaa!" Mizuka said, being one of the millions of humans who had never seen a real Kai in person before. "You're a KAI?! OMG I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU!" she said, pullling out her phone and was about to take a picture when

"Hey, what are you doing in our alley!" said a thuggish looking bipedal wolf-like demonoid and a whole gang of them behind him. One of the gang members sneered and then laughed at Mizuka, who was cowering behind Ryuuto, whom was standing tall."Hey boss, looks like this punk needs a good beatdown!" "Hey Bobby youse right!" agreed the boss.

"That's not happening" said Ryuuto, removing his headband, revealing a third eye! This eye was known as a Jagan, and was a powerful thing.

"Yo Boss, is that what i think it is?" asked the gang member known as Bobby. "No way in Hell did this prissy-ass hero get a real Jagan! It's probaobly just to scare us off! Go get 'im boys!" The boss replied, sicking the entire gang on our hero.

Ryuuto sighed, then simply said "I warned you." before he held breathed in slowly and then exhaled pure Blue Fire, burning away all of the gang's clothes and fur, which scared them shitless, literaly in one of their cases, and then the fled trying to cover themselves with their hands and tails.

"This ain't over, you hear!" Said the boss, before Ryuuto inhaled again and he ran off faster then a blink of an eye.

**An incredible power is shown by Ryuuto! He makes his first enemies! And what will happen next? Find out next time on Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale**

**AN: so how do you like the second chapter? so far only Slop-sama has reviewed and I'll only post new chapters when i get a new review. **


	3. Chapter 3

The theory of multiple dimensions much more than a theory. For there are many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, near infinite amount, actually, of dimensions. Each one comes from a world known as Auruboth. Auruboth is now in danger from a dark, evil being known as Kurooja. He is corrupting all of the dimensions, slowly to some, extremely fast to others. In a particular dimension known as Oid, Kurooja has sent his Agent Of K, a similar dark and twisted being. And he won't stop till all of Oid is under his thumb...

* * *

**Last time on CoA: Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale-**

**"This ain't over, you hear!" Said the boss, before Ryuuto inhaled again and he ran off faster then a blink of an eye.**

**Today's Opening theme-Never Give Up (Digimon Xros Wars)**

Mizuka stared wide eyed at Ryuuto as he put his headband back on. "I warned him." he mumbled under his breath. He then turned around just in time for Mizuka to glomp him, catching him off guard and making them fall onto the ground, Mizuka on top oh Ryuuto in a precarious position.

"OhmygoshthankyouRyuu-kun!Ithoughtweweregonnadie!" She gushed. She then realized the position they were in and the discomfort Ryuuto must have been feeling. She then very quickly got off of him, her face a deep scarlet. Ryuuto simply acted like nothing happened as he got up and dusted off his clothes(again) and held out his hand to Mizuka, which she readily grabbed before, instead of being pulled again was shocked when he swept her off her feet and held her bridal style.

"You ready?" he asked, before jumping an incredible height and then _flying._ "Hey, do you know where the Ohu distict is?" Ryuuto asked. Mizuka pointed to a line of buildings, still in awe from the fact she was _flying_. He then swooped down onto the smallest of the buildings before jumping off its roof and standing in front of the front door, then set Mizuka down before taking a key from his pocket and putting it into the lock.

"Why are we here?" Mizuka inquired.

"This is my place." Her new companion replied simply going in and motioning for Mizuka to follow. "Sumomo! Odango! Are you here yet!" Ryuuto yelled as they came in, Mizuka in awe as she saw the giant house. Slightly confused, she went back outside and reached the edge of the building on the outside, and then came back in and found it went much farther. Putting it aside as one of the things she would ask him later, she went back to him to see what appeared to be a pink haired 10-year old girl dressed as a pink genie with a miniature version on her shoulder. As she came over to ask who she was, she heard the end of their conversation.

"Yeah, that girl over there is the one I was telling you about Odango, Sumomo." Before they turned and the chibi-genie jumped of the ten year olds shoulder and onto Mizuka's head.

"Hi! I'm Sumomo! Nice to meet you! Over there is Odango-nee!" Said the jovial Sumomo. "You've already met Aniki-Bon! In case your wondering, Odango-nee and I are Persucom!" She said, explaining the large white ponytail holders. Mizuka then did a double check. Did she just say Persucom!? As in the computers that are like people!? Those are more expensive than a HoverCar! That, is when she fainted from mental overload.

**Just who is Ryuuto? Mizuka wants to know and won't stop till she knows. **

**Next time-_ Secrets of the Dragon Kai!_**

* * *

**AN Well I wanted to get this done for a while now but I just wrote this on my Ipad in a few minutes so i would be satisfied. Yes, Sumomo is the same kind of Persucom from Chobits and Odango is just a larger one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The theory of multiple dimensions much more than a theory. For there are many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, near infinite amount, actually, of dimensions. Each one comes from a world known as Auruboth. Auruboth is now in danger from a dark, evil being known as Kurooja. He is corrupting all of the dimensions, slowly to some, extremely fast to others. In a particular dimension known as Oid, Kurooja has sent his Agent Of K, a similar dark and twisted being. And he won't stop till all of Oid is under his thumb...

* * *

**Last time on CoA: Ryuuto Hakeshima's Tale-**

**With that, Mizuka fainted from mental overload**

**_ Secrets of the Dragon Kai!_**

* * *

_**Here we go!**_**_  
__Once more _  
_In this fan-tas-tic world_  
_called Oid_  
_Filled with demons and angels!_  
_Perils and pitfalls!_  
_Love and Adventure!_**

**___A new sto-ry around ev-er-y cor-ner!_**

* * *

"So...Who exactly are you?" inquired a no-longer-fainted Mizuka to Ryuuto as they sat on a couch in a luxurious sitting room. "Why are you here on the Hu Plane?"

"Well...

_Flashback time!_

_"So Grandfather, what your telling me is that in exactly one year from today, a great evil known as The Agent Of K is going to invade Oid from another dimension and I have to go dimension hopping to gain abilities to stop it?" Ryuuto sumarizedly inquired. _

_"In a nutshell, yes. But before you do I want you to go to the Hu Plane and make the building at this location your home base per say since you will not be able to return to the Ka Plane until this evil is defeated." said Ryuuto's grandfather, the current Grand (Supreme) Kai, as he handed him a piece of paper with an address on it._

_Flashback End!_

"Wow...so theres gonna be some big evil that's going to try to take over the world in one year?" Mizuka asked.

"Yes and I have to go in about three minutes." Ryuuto said, slightly shocking Mizuka.

"Why?" Mizuka asked, confused.

"Because a Rift is about to open right outside the door" Ryuuto said as he got up and ran to the door.

"Hey wait!" Mizuka yelled as she chased after him and fell through the door and into the rift, screaming her head off.

* * *

"Ugh.." Mizuka groaned as she got up off of the hard ground she landed on. "What happened?" she inquired, taking in her surroundings and seeing Ryuuto fighting strange creatures that seemed to have skulls for heads. He seemed to be fighting them with some sort of Red bladed katana. On second glance, she could see some differences in him. For one thing, he had a metal katana sheath that was semi-rectangular and a midnight blue with gold intricacies depicting a Pheonix and a Dragon. He was now wearing a white shitagi,a black kosode and hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of waraji, and a white obi as well as a large Japanese-stlye straw hat. He said something she could not hear and suddenly all of the creatures, known as Hollows, had been decapitated. As he sheathed his Zanpakatou, he noticed that Mizuka was there. He smiled at her and walked over towards her and offered his hand. She accepted gratefully and noticed that she had changed as well. She was wearing the same outfit as Ryuuto minus the hat and Zanpakatou.

"Ryuuto, what is going on?" she asked of her new traveling companion.

"Well, in a nutshell we are going dimension hopping, time will go five times slower in our world but we'll age in tandem with out dimesion, I am a Shingami now, and there is some important things I must tell you." Ryuuto said, all in one breath.

" I'm a Kai but I'm also a Dragon Demonoid on my mothers side and we won't be able to go back home for a while and I'm sorry for dragging you into this and You're going to have to help me do this."

"Whaaaaaaa?" was Mizuka's response.

* * *

An: It probably seems rushed but I don't care. To all readers I have re-uploaded the first chapter because I made a _slight_ mistake with the Z sword weapon...I called it an Ichimonji while it is really a Zanpakatou so i changed it.


End file.
